geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 31: Diary Davy
This is the 31st episode in the GEOadventures Plot GEOs having a fine day with the GEO Crew as he introduces them to his latest creation yet: His journal. The GEO Crew is positively delighted to know that GEO has a book where he writes all his secrets especially Bove notorious for his gossip-bug tendency's. Meanwhile in Davys subterranean bunker-lair in Wolf Pond, Davy is spying on the GEO Crews conversation. The thought of GEO having a diary causes Davy to buzz his usual ugly laugh. Nonetheless this paves the way for Davys MOST DIABOLICAL SCHEME YET!!!! Davy realizes if he has GEOs Journal he will know all of GEOs secrets and that he can use it to severely embarrass him. On the next day Davy spys for GEOs Journal and trys to steal it. This however goes wrong since the sight of Davy sneaking around is extraordinarily suspicious. GEO realizing Davy wants his Journal tells Davy not to look in the second pocket of his backpack. This spurs Davy on to look in the second pocket assuming GEO is hiding his journal there. Davy opens up the pocket to find 20 pounds of rat poison. Davy has a angry look on his face but is forced to ditch it when he sees GEO coming. Later, GEO asked Davy if he can retrieve his journal surronded in poison ivy at Bloomindale park. Davy enticed by the idea that GEO concretely said it was his journal braves the poison ivy to find out it was just a grocery to-do list. Davy is undoubtedly mad but GEO reminds Davy he could of just said no. Davy could not respond or he would blow his cover and incur GEOs wrath. On the next day GEO hands Bove a suspicious looking book and tells Bove to guard it with his life for the moment. Davy, seeing a real shot at getting GEOs Journal and bringing GEO down a notch, manipulates Bove to hand it over to him. Bove agrees if he gets to figure out all of GEOs darkest secrets; Something that Bove has been thoroughly dreaming for a long time. Bove hands it over to Davy while GEO comes back. Davy starts a crowd as he tells everyone he is going to read GEOs deepest darkest thoughts. GEO warns Davy but Davys ambitions get the best of him as he goes to read it anyway. Immediately Davys face adopts a look characterized by suprise and disgust all at once when he realises it is in GEOs secret language. The pushy crowd harshly boos Davy but that was just the least of his problems as he knew GEO would not hesitate to punish him for this. Bove felt like he was in just as much hot water as Davy was when he prepared himself for the swirlies, verbal abuse and physical violence to come. GEO walks to them slow and unnervingly as he laughs his guts out. Davy hoping this is a sign he is off the hook trys running away but GEO grabs him in seconds and shoves Davy in a locker: A fate still marginally better then some of GEOs other punishments. Bove asks GEO, "Whats my punishment?" GEO with a smile says, "I'll think of something." They end the day in BK as GEO forgives Bove for the grievance. Category:Episodes